The present invention relates generally to the field of providing base-transceiver station (BTS), and more particularly to power-system-housing arrangements, installations, and power backup systems as well as to the generation of electrical power from solar energy.
Wireless telecommunications technology is especially attractive to remote communities lacking an existing signal wire system, and in particular to developing countries that have no or minimal telecommunications outside of major cities.
Traditionally, cellular phone tower sites are designed to use utility provided electricity as the primary source of electrical power. Telecommunications power systems include backup power arrangements to ensure continued power in the event of black-outs and other disturbances in the commercial power grid. To accomplish this, many facilities use a diesel generator. The diesel generator is then backed up by an array of valve-regulated lead-acid (VRLA) batteries. The combined arrangement—the AC electrical utility receiving equipment, diesel generator, and VRLA batteries—are all separately installed at a site. This takes up a considerable amount of space.
In general, green energy such as solar panels is utilized in limited application due to the size, shape, weight, and availability of surrounding space around the tower. BTS deployed in a developing nation's urban area may have size and weight bearing limitations. Such limitations may also prevent installation of conventional solar panels on a structure due to their mostly wind resistant shapes and limited space, which may already be utilized by generators and battery banks.
Such conventional system installations may also be time consuming and costly as each power generation component must be engineered and installed separately due to each site's individual restrictions and layout.
Further, when a site's BTS and power requirements increase over time, the engineering decisions become more complex. For example, the design engineer must decide whether to augment or replace the existing equipment.
Another problem faced by in installing cellular wireless telecommunications in developing areas is that the locations most lacking in these services also frequently lack connection to a reliable electrical power distribution infrastructure to provide power to the electronic systems.
It would be beneficial to provide a means for powering the electronics systems deployed on transmission towers as well as provide a reliable power source for communication towers and reduce the installation cost of generating electrical power by taking advantage of tower's structural infrastructure without jeopardizing the towers structural stability.